


we’ll make it through somehow, you and me

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is a badass, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020, Max is a jerk, Michael Needs Hugs, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Max wants to find out where Liz went but no one will tell him. He finds out Alex is married and that Michael is still seeing him so he tries to use that as leverage to get Michael to tell him where Liz is, but it backfires on him spectacularly.This is set sometime after CrashCon but has a lot of AU elements.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 41
Kudos: 140
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2020





	we’ll make it through somehow, you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/gifts).



> This is a part of the 12 Days of Malex Secret Santa. I hope everyone enjoys! Especially, my secret santa recipient!

“You know where she is don’t you?” Max glared at Michael.

Michael didn’t even look at Max, he kept tightening something in the engine he was working on. “Yes, I know where she is. But she asked me not to tell you.”

“Why would she do that?” Max yelled.

Michael set the wrench down and turned to face Max. “You blew up her lab.”

“She was experimenting with our DNA! What was I supposed to do?” 

“Talk to her. Rationally. You weren’t supposed to blow up her lab. A lab that wasn’t even truly hers. You blew up government property and you put Alex in danger.” Michael countered.

Max shook his head. “How did I put Alex in danger? It was our DNA in those test tubes, not his.”

Michael advanced on Max. “He put his ass on the line for us. He gave us a place to figure out how to bring you back. Do you think he told his superiors what he was doing? You’re damn lucky we were able to get rid of everything before the Air Force investigated. What do you think would have happened if they found even one fingerprint or piece of physical evidence?”

“Why do you care more about Alex than you do about anyone finding out about us? Nobody is waiting to torture and experiment on him. He’s a Manes, they seem to get a free pass on torture. Or did you forget what happened to your mother at Caulfield?” Max crowded into Michael’s space. 

“That was low, even for you Max. Alex had nothing to do with Caulfield and you know it. Maybe you should go. Liz will call you when she’s ready. I’ve got work to do.” Michael turned his back on Max to get back to the engine he was fixing. 

Max grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. “I thought your fling with Alex was over. Is that why you’re protecting him over your own family? Are you sleeping with him again?”

“It’s none of your business who I’m fucking. You’re upset about Liz, don’t turn this into something that it’s not. And for the record, Alex is my family.”

“I thought you changed, but I guess I was wrong. Still only thinking about yourself. I wonder how you’d feel if it was Alex who left town to think. I bet you wouldn’t be so calm. You better start thinking about your real family before it’s too late.” Max spat out.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Go read some boring Russian literature and leave me alone. I don’t have time for this.” 

Max grabbed Michael by his shirt. “You better make time. I need to explain things to Liz, so tell me where she is!”

“Get your hands off me, Max. I’m not telling you where she is. Give her a chance to get over her anger. She loves you, she’s just really pissed at you right now.” 

Max slammed Michael against the car he was working on. “If she doesn’t come back I’m holding you responsible.”

“Whatever. Just go, Max.” Michael waited for Max to get in his Jeep and speed away before sliding down the side of the car. He sat there in pain until Sanders walked over to him. 

He reached a hand down. “Next time I see that brother of yours around here I’m calling Alex.”

Michael let himself be pulled to his feet. “Don’t worry about it. He was just blowing off steam. No need to involve Alex.”

“Boy, I’ll involve whoever I want. Now go take a break. Mrs. Johnson isn’t coming until Thursday to pick this up.” Sanders stared at Michael until he slammed the hood closed and stalked off to his airstream. 

@@@

Max sat across from Isobel, drinking the beer she bought him. “C’mon Iz, just a peek so I know where Liz went.”

“No. I’m not going into Michael’s mind so you can tell Liz how you were only protecting us when you blew up the lab. Let it go. She’ll come back when she’s ready.” Isobel picked up her phone and smiled. “I have to go.”

“You’re seeing Greg again? What is it with you and Michael and the Manes brothers?” Max asked.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Isobel snapped. 

“I think Michael is screwing around with Alex.” 

Isobel threw her hands in the air. “So?”

“So, I’m getting tired of Michael caring more about Alex than he does about us. After everything his loyalty should be to us, not the son of the man who tried to destroy us.” Max downed his beer. 

“Get a grip, Max. Alex had nothing to do with anything Jesse Manes did. He helped us more than you know.” Isobel grabbed her purse and stood. 

“No, he hasn’t. He’s part of the problem. If Michael wasn’t so hung up on him...”

Isobel sat back down and leaned across the table. “You have no idea what Alex has done to keep us all safe. And how could you? You were dead for months! You had to play God and resurrect Rosa to prove your love to Liz. You need to stop blaming everyone else for something you did. You blew up her lab. You destroyed her research, not Michael. I don’t like that she was using our DNA either but we’re not scared teenagers anymore, we’re adults. And adults use their words. Leave Alex and Michael alone.”

Max raised his empty beer to the waiter passing by. “Don’t be late for your romp with Gregory. I’d be careful he’ll probably run like Alex.”

Isobel narrowed her eyes. “I mean it, Max. Leave them alone.”

@@@

Max walked into the Crash Down the next morning to see Kyle and Alex chatting by the counter. He moved closer, intending to grill them on Liz’s whereabouts when he caught their conversation. 

“When are you and the hubby coming over for dinner?” Kyle asked.

“Ugh, don’t call him that. It sounds so suburban housewife.” Alex replied, grabbing his to go bag from Rosa.

Kyle laughed. “How’s tomorrow night? I’ll make my mom’s enchiladas.”

“We’ll be there.” Alex headed to the door. He passed Max and smiled. “Hey, Max, how’s it going?”

“Fine.” Max grit out brushing past him, leaving Alex confused.

“Valenti! Can I have a minute?” Max asked.

Kyle grabbed his bag from Rosa and turned to face Max. “What’s up?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Alex. He’s married?” Max asked nonchalantly.

Kyle opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. “Uh, yeah. You didn’t know?”

“Why would I know Alex Manes is married?”

“Uh, I guess I just figured Michael would have told you.” Kyle replied.

Max narrowed his eyes. “Michael knows?”

Kyle glanced at Rosa who just shrugged. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, he knows. Why the sudden interest in Alex’s marital status?”

Max didn’t answer him right away. He stood there shaking his head, fists clenched at his side. “Michael ruined his relationship with Maria for a married man? Once a screw up, always a screw up I guess. So, who’s the unlucky guy?”

“Why do you want to know?” Kyle was getting the impression Max wasn’t as close to Michael as he thought. 

“Because maybe he needs to know that his husband is an adulterous asshole. Never mind. I’ll find out on my own.” Max turned on his heel and stormed out of the Crash Down.

“What the hell was that about?” Rosa asked.

“Max Evans not having a clue. I better warn Alex before Max totally destroys his relationship with Michael. Though from the way he was acting I’m guessing there’s not much of a relationship to destroy.” Kyle gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Liz is definitely better off without that jerk.” Rosa said.

@@@  
Alex looked up from the stove when Michael opened the door. “Hey, how was your day?”  
Michael shrugged. “Lots of oil changes and Mrs. Johnson brought her car in for it’s yearly checkup.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Yearly? I thought checkups were monthly?”

Michael chuckled. “Something like that. It was definitely a day.”

“Are you okay?” Alex set the spoon down and walked to Michael. 

“Just glad to be home. I missed you.” Michael gave Alex a long lingering kiss.

Alex smiled and snaked his arms around Michael’s waist. “I missed you too. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Michael flinched slightly when Alex ran his hands up his back. “Smells wonderful. Let me go take a quick shower.”

“I can set it to simmer and join you.” Alex offered.

“No!” Michael said quickly. His face softened at Alex’s obvious disappointment. “I’m really hungry and I don’t want to ruin dinner. If you come, with me we won’t be eating anytime soon.”

“I guess you’re right.” Alex kissed him again, running his fingers through his curls.

Michael ran is fingers down Alex’s cheek. “I love you, you know that right?”

Alex tilted his head. “I love you too, Michael. Is everything okay?”

Michael nodded. “It is now. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Once in the bathroom, Michael stripped and turned to look at his back in the mirror. He groaned at the bruise forming where Max slammed him against the car. How was he going to explain this to Alex without telling him what Max said? “Max, you are an asshole.” Michael muttered to himself before stepping into the shower. 

Later that evening when they were getting ready for bed, Alex raised an eyebrow when Michael slipped into bed without taking off his shirt but didn’t say anything. He could tell something was wrong by the way Michael eased himself into the bed but wasn’t going to push Michael to tell him. They were still working out a lot of their communication issues and pushing and accusing were things they were actively trying to avoid. Instead he waited until Michael settled himself before leaning over to kiss him goodnight. 

Michael sighed into his mouth. “This is the best part of my day. I’ll never get tired of getting to be here with you.”

Alex smiled. “Me either. I love you.”

Michael pulled Alex close and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, too, baby.”

@@@

Michael was halfway through Isobel’s oil change when someone kicked his boots. “I need to talk to you.”

“I’m busy, Max.” 

“Don’t make me pull you out. It won’t take long.”

Michael rolled out and stared up at Max. “What can you possibly want now? Didn’t you say enough yesterday?”

“I’ll give you one more chance to tell me where Liz is. Or...”

Michael interrupted him. “Or what?”

“I’ll tell Alex’s husband about your affair. How do you think he’s going to react to Alex sleeping with the town drunk?” Max threatened. 

Michael pushed himself off the dolly and wiped his hands. “So, you know Alex is married. How’d you find out?”

“It doesn’t matter how I found out. He’s married and cheating on his husband, with you. And if you want to keep your dirty little secret, you’ll tell me where Liz is.” 

“I’m not telling you anything. You need to leave before I do something we’ll both regret.” Michael turned his back to Max.

“Don’t walk away from me.” Max warned.

Michael spun around. “What are you going to do, hit me? You have no idea what you’re talking about and threatening Alex is not going to go the way you want it to go.”

“I’ll take my chances. Maybe it’s time you found out what it’s like to lose something.” Max stared at Michael.

“Fuck you, Max! Fuck you! I’ve lost a hell of a lot more than you’ll ever know!” Michael shouted, the chairs behind Max rattling.

The door to the Airstream slammed open, revealing Isobel. “What is going on out here? My client could hear you screaming through the phone!”

“Nothing. Max was just leaving. Your car will be done in ten minutes.” Michael glared at Max.

Max hauled off and punched Michael in the face. 

Isobel caught Michael before he hit the ground. “What the hell, Max?”

“He had it coming. Did you know Alex is married and our dear brother is having an affair with him?” Max accused.

“So you hit him? Explain that to me.” Isobel let go of Michael.

“He wanted to know how to find Liz.” Michael wiped the blood from his split lip.

“And?” Isobel prodded.

“I gave him a little motivation to tell me. He doesn’t deserve to be happy with another man’s husband when I can’t be happy with the love of my life.” Max replied.

“Have you lost your mind?” Isobel stepped in front of Max when it looked like he was going to hit Michael again.

“I don’t think so. I think Alex’s husband should know how untrustworthy he is. To think Michael fucked up things with Maria for an adulterer. I’d be careful Iz, who knows if Greg is hiding a secret wife.” Max continued to glare at Michael.

“I didn’t fuck things up with Maria. We ended things because we shouldn’t have started anything in the first place. I don’t owe you any explanations. It’s my life. My life and Alex’s. Now leave. And I’m warning you to stay away from Alex. He doesn’t need your shit.” Michael pushed Max with his telekinesis.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Yes, you are Evans. Get off my property or I’m calling the Sheriff. Don’t think she’d take kindly to you trespassing.” Sanders spoke from behind Max.

“Fine! But I hope you had fun with Alex because when I find out who he’s married to, playtime is over.” Max slammed his car door and sped away.

Sanders shook his head and sighed. “Kid, you better go find that husband of yours and tell him your brother’s gone off the rails before he gets hurt. Because we both know what Alex is going to do him when he sees that busted lip.”

“You’re married to Alex?” Isobel exclaimed.

Michael threw his hands up in the air. “Surprise!”

“When? How? Why didn’t you tell me?” Isobel stammered.

“And that is my cue to leave. Go put ice on that lip before it gets worse.” Sanders said, walking back to his office. 

“Let me finish the car and I’ll tell you everything.” Michael crawled back under Isobel’s car before she had a chance to protest. 

@@@

“So, let me get this straight. You married Alex after his second tour, kept it a secret from everyone, had a fling with Maria, and now you’re working things out? Okay, I need more words, Michael.” Isobel rubbed her temple to ease the headache forming behind her eyes.

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds confusing.” Michael agreed, rubbing his dripping curls with a towel. 

“I get the need for secrecy when Jesse was alive but why now? And you’re really going to have to explain the whole Maria thing again.”

“First off, we got married young, DADT was still a thing so we kept it a secret. And yeah, we love each like crazy but Caulfield, Noah, Max healing my hand, Rosa...it was all too much. I was stupid and went to Maria instead of going home. It was a mistake and Alex forgave me for it. Second, Jesse hasn’t even been dead that long. We were going to tell everyone soon. Alex was even going to ask for your help planning a party.”

“So no one knows at all? I mean besides Sanders.”

Michael cleared his throat. “Kyle and Rosa know. Remember when Alex got hurt last month?” Isobel nodded and Michael continued. “Well, he noticed the marital status thing on Alex’s paperwork. Rosa, well I needed someone to talk to and she was there for me.”

“And you couldn’t talk to me?”

“It’s not that I couldn’t talk to you...it’s...you had your own things to work out.” Michael shrugged.

“Oh, Michael, you can always come to me. I will always be there for you.” Isobel pulled him into a hug. Michael hissed in pain and she let go quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Michael assured her.

“Don’t lie to me. I can get into your head.” 

Michael sighed and lifted his tee shirt to show her the purple bruise on his back. 

“Oh my God! How did that happen?” Isobel pulled his shirt higher to see how big the bruise was.

“I had a small collision with Mrs. Johnson’s car yesterday.”

Isobel raised an eyebrow. “Was Mrs. Johnson driving?”

Michael pulled his shirt down and shook his head. “No, she wasn’t. Look, can you not make a big deal out of this? Alex is going to flip when he sees my lip, let’s not give him more ammunition against Max.”

“Max did that to you? Oh no, Alex is going to have to get in line. Why didn’t you tell him you were Alex’s husband?”

Michael threw up his hands. “Because we wanted it to be something happy, something to celebrate with our family and friends. Guess that’s not going to happen now.”

Isobel rubbed his arm. “Yes, it will. We’ll figure out the perfect celebration. Nothing over the top, I promise. I’m sorry Max is being such an ass. I’ll talk to him.”

“You don’t have to do that. We’ll deal with whatever he throws at us. We’re in a good place now. His stupid threats and accusations aren’t going to change that.” Michael looked at his phone. “I gotta run. I’m having dinner at Valenti’s tonight. He’s making his mom’s enchiladas.”

Isobel kissed his cheek. “I love you, Michael. I’m sorry Max ruined your surprise, but I’m happy for you and Alex. Call me tomorrow and we’ll pick a date for your party.”

“Thanks, Iz. I love you too.” Michael gave her a quick kiss and headed to his truck. 

@@@

Kyle opened the door and shook his head at Michael. “Alex is going to freak out when he sees you. What happened?”

Michael hung his coat on the hook by the door. “Can we talk about this after dinner? I’m starving and if we talk about it now I’m going to lose my appetite.” 

As if on cue, Alex walked into the hallway and caught sight of Michael’s lip. “Oh my god, Michael, are you alright? Did you get in a fight? Does this have something to do with your back?”

“Yes?” Michael tried to smile without opening his lip again. 

“Yes to which question?” Alex asked.

Michael sighed. “All of them. Seriously, can we eat first?”

@@@

Alex waited until Michael put the last bite of enchilada in his mouth before bringing up his lip again. “What’s going on, Michael? Who hit you?”

“Max.”

“That’s it, I’m going to kill him. This crap has gone on long enough. Stay here with Kyle, I’ll be back soon.” Alex stood and stormed towards the door. 

“Alex! Wait! Please don’t...” Michael caught up to Alex before he opened the door.

“Why not? He had no right to hit you and I’m guessing he slammed you against something, again and that’s why you were in pain last night?” Alex trailed a finger lightly over Michael’s spilt lip.

“Again?” 

“You don’t think I know about the last time? The day you found Isobel unconscious in the desert last year? It wasn’t okay then and it’s not okay now.” Alex reached for the doorknob again.

Michael took his hand and gave it a kiss. “Baby, please...let it go. He’s upset about Liz and you confronting him is only going to make it worse. I just want to spend a nice night watching movies and making fun of Valenti for thinking Star Trek and Star Wars are the same thing.” 

“I heard that!” Kyle yelled from the kitchen.

Alex sighed. “Okay, I won’t go looking for him tonight but I’m not letting this go. This has gone on long enough.”

“I know. And while we’re talking about Max...he knows you’re married. He thinks we’re having an affair.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. Kyle told me when I got here. I think maybe it’s time we told everyone.”

Michael nodded. “I talked to Iz and she wants to plan a party for us. Sanders kinda spilled the beans after he kicked Max out of the junkyard.”

Alex gently pulled Michael into a hug, careful to avoid putting pressure on his bruise. “As long as she keeps it low key and we just have to pay for it and show up, I’m all for letting Isobel plan it. I want all our friends and family to know how much I love you.”

“And I want the whole world to know how much I love you.” Michael kissed Alex softly.

“The movie is starting! I think this is the one where Captain Kirk fights with the Ewoks.” Kyle called from the living room.

“Oh my God! How am I friends with someone so pop culture challenged?” Alex shook his head in a disbelief.

Michael laughed, the problem with Max temporarily forgotten. “You attract all kinds of strays. C’mon, let’s figure out if we’re watching Return of the Jedi or Trouble with Tribbles.” 

@@@

Michael managed to avoid Max for almost a week, but he knew his luck wouldn’t hold out forever. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when the night before his and Alex’s party Max cornered him at the Wild Pony. Alex had gone to talk to Maria, leaving Michael sitting in the booth alone. 

Max slid in across from him. “I can’t figure out if you want to get caught or if you’re just stupid.”

Michael tipped his beer at Max. “Hello, Max.”

“Seriously, which is it? My bet is stupid.”

A shadow fell across the table. “Don’t call him stupid again.”

“Ah, if it isn’t the adulterous Captain Alex Manes.” Max craned his neck around the Pony. “Is your husband here? I have a little information I’d like to pass along.”

“Cut the crap, Max.” Michael sipped his beer and looked away.

“Seriously, if you call him stupid or lay a hand on him again you won’t be in any condition to talk about it.” Alex slid into the booth next to Michael and put a comforting hand on his thigh.

Max glared at him for a minute. “You know, I can’t figure out why you’re willing to risk your marriage for my brother. When you cheat aren’t you supposed to trade up?”

Alex set his beer on the table. “I know you’re still hurting because of Liz and I’m guessing you’ve had a little too much to drink tonight but I won’t let you insult Michael again. I mean it.” 

“I just want to talk to her. I know I screwed up but no one will tell me where she is. All everyone says is that she’ll contact me when she’s ready. Well, I’m ready now! And if threatening to destroy your marriage will get me the information I need, well, who really cares?” Max downed his beer and slammed it on the table. 

“I talked to Liz after you hit Michael and she doesn’t want to talk to you. If you keep this up I’m not sure she ever will. I know you’re sorry for what you did but...” Alex started.

“But what? But because you say so, Liz won’t talk to me? Because you could have gotten in trouble Michael won’t give me her number? I’m tired of Michael choosing you over his own family! You don’t deserve his loyalty and he doesn’t deserve his happiness. For ten years I thought I didn’t deserve a goodbye from Liz...Michael and Isobel made that decision for me! And they’re doing it again!” Max shouted.

Maria came over and slammed her hands on the table. “You’re drunk, Max. Stop shouting in my bar. In fact, why don’t you take this conversation someplace else?” She glanced at Michael and Alex. “All of you.”

“What did we do?” Michael snapped.

“Nothing...yet. But I can’t afford to lose any customers because of the brawl I sense is brewing between the three of you.” Maria hissed.

“We’re going.” Alex slid out of the booth, Michael right behind him. 

Max followed them to Alex’s car. “Isn’t this cozy. God, you two aren’t even trying to hide it! Can you afford to be seen with a criminal, Manes? Won’t that tarnish your reputation?”

Alex turned to Michael and took his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I can’t do this anymore. I know this isn’t how you wanted it to go.” 

Michael nodded. “I know.”

Max laughed. “Finally coming to your senses, Manes?”

Alex spun around and slammed his fist in Max’s face. “Yes, I am. You’re an asshole, Max. Yeah, I’m married. To your brother.

Max wiped the blood from his nose. “What? Your husband is...”

“Me. I’m married to Alex.” Michael said quietly from behind Alex.

Max stood open mouthed staring between Alex and Michael. “Why?”

“Why did I marry your brother? Seriously? Because I love him. I’ve loved him since high school.” Alex laughed bitterly.

Max shot Michael a look. “But Maria?”

“I told you before, that was a mistake. I was completely screwed up that night. I just watched my mother die, then I come back to Roswell and straight into the hell that was Noah. You deny me answers and shoot at me, then Noah kills me! And then after you heal me and kill Noah you heal my hand without my consent. I was confused and just wanted to quiet all the noise, so I went to Maria. I made a huge mistake.” 

“Well, that’s something you’re good at...making mistakes. The ten years after high school proved that.” Max shot back.

“I spent those ten years trying to protect Isobel! How is that a mistake?” Michael asked.

Alex stepped in front of Michael again and glared at Max. “You let Isobel believe Michael was a murderer and instead of having his back and encouraging him to take a few classes or get a better job...or maybe just being there for him, you abandoned him. You stood by and watched him self destruct and didn’t lift a finger to help.”

“I kept my brother from getting arrested more times than I care to count and all I ever got for it was snarky comments and empty promises to do better. I could only take so much!” Max shouted.

“Did you ever try to figure out why he was spiraling out of control? Did you ask him?” Alex asked.

“Alex, to be fair I wouldn’t have answered...” Michael said.

“But did he try? Isobel thought you killed those girls and she and Max just went on with their lives. They kept you at arms length. They didn’t pull you close and keep you safe! I left you here with them thinking they would take care of you! They were supposed to take care of you!” Alex took a deep breath to steady his breath.

Michael blinked a few times, taking in what Alex was saying but not completely understanding. “Why would you think that?”

Alex stared at Max for a beat before turning back to Michael. “Because they were your family. They were everything my brothers weren’t. I saw how Isobel was with you when no one was looking and I thought...god, I don’t really know what I thought but never in a million years did I think I’d come back to find you still here. I expected to find you in a lecture hall in some fancy university taking the world by storm. You deserved that! Instead, you spent five years thinking I abandoned you. Five years being made to feel like you were worthless by the people who were supposed to lift you up! I won’t let that continue! I’m so proud of you. So proud of all you’ve accomplished in spite of everything and I refuse to let anyone hurt you again.”

Michael stood stunned by Alex’s words. He reached out and pulled Alex’s forehead to touch his. “Baby, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I understand why you left. Maybe not then but I do now. And I’m proud of you too. I love you so much. Can we just go home?”

“I love you too, Michael. I just have one more thing to say and then we can go. I promise.” 

Alex placed a soft kiss on Michael’s forehead. He turned to face Max. “I love your brother and I will protect him until my last breath. I know you’re hurting, trust me I get it. But nothing you’ve done this past week is okay. This thing between you and Liz is just that, between you and Liz. Not Michael, not Kyle, not Rosa, not me. She’s going to come around but you have to give her time. If you force her on this, you’re going to lose her forever.”

“But...” Max tried to interrupt but Alex held up his hand.

“I’m not finished. If you ever touch Michael in anger again you’ll answer to me. And I don’t think either of us want that. Are we clear?”

Max scoffed. “You’re going to let him threaten me like that?”

Michael scrubbed is hand over his face. “Go home, Max. Sleep it off. Things will look different in the morning. You’re still my brother and I love you. I’m just so tired of fighting with you. I’ll call you a cab.” He held his hand out for Max’s keys.

Max wanted to argue but he was tired too. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and dropped them into Michael’s open hand. “Yeah, I’m tired of fighting too.”

Alex sighed and gestured to his car. “Get in. I’ll drive you home and Michael can follow us in your car.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll call a cab for him and let Maria know.” Michael protested.

“He’s your family which makes him mine too. I’m still pissed as hell but I’d feel better if we made sure he got home safely.” Alex opened the passenger door and gestured to Max again. “Do not puke in my car.”

Silently, Max slid into the car and pulled the seatbelt on. Michael pulled Alex into a crushing kiss. “You never cease to amaze me. Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, I guess it’s my crazy need to see the good in people. Just please don’t make me invite him tomorrow.” Alex pulled open his door and slid in the car. He reached to pull his door closed but Michael held it open. Alex looked up into Michael’s pleading eyes and groaned. “Fine, he can come.”

Michael leaned in and kissed Alex again. “You’re amazing.”

Alex winked. “You can show me just how amazing you think I am when we get home.”

Michael’s eyes went comically wide and he fumbled with Max’s keys. “Let’s get out of here.”

@@@

Alex looked around Isobel’s backyard. Decorations hung from the trees, fairy lights glowed everywhere and food filled every surface. It wasn’t quite Alex or Michael’s style but he had to admit it was beautiful and he was glad he asked her to do this for them. Because of the week long fiasco with Max, everyone had found out about their marriage before the party. Part of Alex was still angry with him but another part was glad the secret was finally out. Now that he and Michael had worked though all their issues and we working at a healthy relationship, he wanted the world to know. He wanted to hug Michael, kiss him, hold his hand in public. He wanted to brag about how smart he was, how he remodeled their house all by himself, how he was going to start taking classes at UNM in the fall. So yeah, he was still mad at Max but he was also a tiny bit grateful. Not that he would admit that to anyone. 

He felt Michael’s arms slip around him from behind. “She really outdid herself with all this, huh?”

Alex turned in Michael’s arms and kissed him. “Yes, she did. Are you having a good time?”

“I’m always having a good time when I’m with you.”

Alex blushed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Yes, I’m having a good time. A little disappointed Max didn’t come but I get it. It’s hard to be around happy people when you’re suffering.” Michael led Alex to the food and picked up a small spicy tuna roll. He held it in front of Alex’s mouth.

“Sushi in New Mexico? Should I be worried?” Alex asked playfully.

“I can guarantee Isobel had this flown in specially for you. It’s safe.” Michael popped it in Alex’s mouth when he opened it.

Alex ate the sushi. “It’s good.” He looked over the food and selected a mini quiche and held it out for Michael, laughing when Micheal pretended to bite his fingers.

“Happiness is a good look on you two.” Liz spoke from behind Alex.

Michael and Alex spun around to face her. “You made it!” Alex pulled her into a hug. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything! You’re my best friends. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Alex looked confused.

“Rosa told me what’s been going on with Max. I never meant to put either of you in the crossfire.” Liz threaded her arms through Michael and Alex’s. 

“Don’t worry about it. We know why you’re avoiding him and we understand.” Michael said.

Liz led them to a seating area and tugged them down with her. “I still feel bad. How’s your back doing?”

Michael gave her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes, “Okay, I may have talked to Kyle too. Seriously, how is it?”

“It’s better. He’s not here, you know.” Michael answered.

“I know. I called Rosa before I came over. I’m going to head over there after the party. I think it’s time we talked.”

“If you need some support we’re here for you.” Alex squeezed her hand.

“I know. But right now I want to celebrate your marriage. Which I’m still a little hurt I didn’t get to attend. I would have looked damn good as a bridesmaid.” Liz teased.

Michael and Alex exchanged a look. Alex cleared his throat. “We...uh...we’re going to renew our vows. We’re making an announcement in a few minutes. Would you like to be a bridesmaid?”

Liz let out a little squeak. “Really? Of course I want to be a bridesmaid! This is so exciting!”

“SSSh, you’re going to ruin our surprise.” Michael whispered.

“My lips are sealed.” Liz mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

Alex shook his head and pulled Michael to his feet. “Let’s do this now, she can’t keep a secret like this to save her life.”

@@@

Michael and Alex stood in front of the room with glasses of the expensive champagne Isobel poured for them. Alex waited for everyone to get their glasses before he spoke. “We originally threw this party to finally tell everyone we were married but since you all found out before the party well...we have a different surprise for you.”

Michael smiled at his friends. “We’re doing it again...getting married that is.”

Alex grinned at his friends “This time we’re doing it with all the trimmings...including Michael in a tux.”

Isobel was the first to recover, if her ear piercing shriek was any indication. “Oh my God! I’m so happy for you both! Can I plan everything? Please?”

Michael laughed. “We wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

“I want to be your best man.” Kyle threw his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“Hell no, Valenti, that’s my job!” Greg shoved Kyle good naturedly.

Isobel pushed her way next to Alex. “Maybe Alex wants a maid of honor instead.” 

“Hey what about me? Nobody wants to fight to me my best man?” Michael teased.

“I was kinda hoping that could be my job?” A soft voice called out from the back of the living room.

Michael turned. “You made it.”

Max nodded. “I did a lot of thinking last night and this morning. I’ve been an asshole this week and not a very good brother the past ten years. I know it’s not enough, but I’m sorry. I hope you both can forgive me, maybe not right now but someday.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’ve been an asshole but like I said last night, you’re still my brother and I love you. So yeah, I forgive you.”

Alex gave Max a hard look. “I’m still pissed but Michael is right, you’re his brother and that makes us family too. Don’t screw this up.” Alex extended his hand to Max.

Max found his first smile since walking into Isobel’s house. He took Alex’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve never seen Michael as happy as is right now, with you. Thank you.”

Isobel cleared her throat. “Now that we’ve cleared that up, why don’t we turn our attention to the delicious food and drink. It’s time to celebrate!”

Michael lead Alex toward the food, leaving Max looking right into Liz’s face “Hello, Max.”

“Liz! You’re here!” Max was stunned.

“Yeah, I’m here and I’m ready to talk” Liz smiled and held out her hand

Max took a deep breath and took her hand, letting her lead him to the guest room.

“You think they’re going to be okay?” Alex asked.

Michael handed him another glass of champagne. “If you and I can work things out so can Max and Liz.”

“You’re right.” Alex agreed, sipping his champagne.

“I’m always right.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Don’t push it.”

Michael smiled. “Are you sure about all this? The wedding I mean.” 

“I am. I used to dream about this.” Alex answered.

“Good, because that’s all I want...to make your dreams come true.”

“You already did.” Alex whispered.

“I love you, Alex, always.” Michael pulled him close.

Alex leaned his head on Michael’s chest. “And forever.”


End file.
